


Watcher

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cross-Party Relationship, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slow Burn, Stalking, Tags May Change, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: BLU Scout runs into the RED Sniper, and something happens that simultaneously frightened and aroused something in him that he didn't know about. Snipers are known for watching and waiting. BLU Scout can't get away from it.(I content warn most chapters that need it.)
Relationships: BLU Scout/RED Sniper, Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are a lil short becuase if I made them any longer, I wouldn't have a story. And I'm really liking how I'm making this story so. Deal with it <3

The bells ring signalling their release. They move quick and efficient, total radio silence among them. They'd always had the rule invovled unless someone's life was at stake or some other dire notion. Nobody talked to the other. It was just how it was on the BLU team. 

Nobody was truely friends on the BLU team, either. Medic and Heavy coexisted due to the nature of their job, Soldier had been friends with the RED Demoman at one point, and that had to be one of the weirdest thing he had heard of. A cross faction friendship? They barely did friends here. The RED Scout was so talkative, it was a surprise the other team didn't automatically kill him on sight when they got to the battlefield. BLU Scout knows that his team has done that a few times to him. 

And then laughed about it afterwards. 

But they worked together because they had to. No wondered they lost so frequently. They didn't have the oiled parts of a bigger machine. They hadn't greased gears, and they were a clunky engine. 

It was a longing of his to trade places with the RED Scout. But he was forever stuck with a dead team, with even deader people. Small talk was minimal, and nobody appreciated anybody. He rounded the bend, skirting the edges of a metal cargo box. BLU Scout was tired of loosing, and intended to win this round.

He was quick up the steps, managing to run past a sentery. He looked behind him to check if there was someone who saw him, but before he could turn back around he slammed into someone. BLU Scout spun, loosing his balance. His team would never shut up if he felt to his death, but a hand gripped his arm, holding him from falling by pure body weight and strength alone. 

In their short contact, BLU Scout sees he's being held up by the Sniper of the other team, his red shirt catching his attention, but more of how he could see behind the aviators, the sun hitting the lenses just right to show off eyes that looked at him for a moment with desire, the moment felt like hours, the way he could see every little details of his eyes. That was before RED Sniper had realized what he was doing, and let Scout go. His finger tips grazed his palms, and his nervous system buzzed with contact.

Scout had saved himself before he broke his neck and got sent to respawn, landing with a roll to catch himself and center his gravity, but it still did nothing against his trembling legs and he stumbled back against the wall.

The way RED Sniper had looked at him. 

It had sent chills down his spine, and a hot, particular, flush had risen to his cheeks and his breathing became irregular.

In his moment of vulnerability, he was caught by the RED Spy, and stabbed promptly. The death was welcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wasn't even at home for Friday OR Saturday due to Friday night football, AND Area marching contest. No we did not advance to state, but I'm not too bummed about it. :/ Idk if I should be though.
> 
> Also; I have like... two major HC for Spy and Scout, which will be present in the story. First one is that Scout was taught French by his mother, and the second, is that Spy conceived all seven of Scout's older brothers. I kin Scout, so he's just... a major comfort, and I really care for the obvious Spy Dad, and since my own dad kinda lacked... being a dad to me. It felt right to care for him.
> 
> I live with both my parents so don't worry about it too much.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Spy asked softly. Okay so maybe one relationship was formed, but that's only because he and his dad actually had a good relationship compared to the RED Scout who didn't even know who his dad was. 

"I didn't do nothin' I wasn't supposed to. He let ME live." Scout replied back easily in the dim room, hands playing with a glass bottle of liquor just to fidget. Spy takes it and places it with the shot glass, avoiding a mess before it happened. Scout noticed it was done in a caring way, so he wasn't offended by the action, instead, beginning to tug at his shirt. "Why would he do that?" Truthfully, it was a question he was asking himself. And anytime he had truely thought about it, he was brought back to way RED Sniper's eyes were dilated, much too much, to just be because of the sun. 

And everytime he thought of it like that, he had to shake his head because being looked at like that. It felt too good. Like a want for chocolate. And it felt impossible. To think that the RED Sniper had looked at him like that because he was desirable. "I don't know." Scout says, his hands had laxed in their fidgeting when Spy had asked, and he watched his son think it over in his head. 

"Something tells me you do." Scout swallows thickly. "I'm not sure what it means." He replies, and Spy cocks his head, eyebrow raising. Scout slid off his raised stool, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know. The light, like it. It caught his stupid sunglasses just right and I saw his eyes. They bore into me, he couldn't stop lookin' at me, at my face, and when he realised what he was doin' or somethin' he let me go!" 

Scout stutters on the thought. "He looked at me as if he desired me." He whispers, suddenly flushed as he said that aloud, and Spy raised his eyebrows. "That's...," Spy searches for a word. "peculiar." "I've never interacted with the RED Sniper. I don't even... remember... the last time he's..." Spy stands, and puts out his cigarette, he begun approaching his distressed son. "Whatever you do, son. Don't let him fool you into an easy death." 

Spy patred his cheek affectionately, and Scout nods slowly. "Okay. I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw this update, no you didn't <3
> 
> OH SHIT!!! FORGIVE ME, I WAS PLAYING TF2 AND FORGOT TO POST. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CG6EEEkJng1/?igshid=1qzz2frxsk3hj This is Spy's face for reference. ALSO. FOLLOW MISTERRTELEVISION. THEIR ARTWORK IS AMAZING.

His room had the biggest window compared to the others. His was bigger by maybe a foot in all dimensions, which allowed for a larger view of the palace that they called Teufort. And a bigger view inside his room. This is important. 

Three days after the incident, RED Sniper only killed him twice. And each time was just before he got to the intelligence, which made Scout believe that, while he had eyed him like that, he was still very committed to his job. After the second shot had rang out, and he woke up in respawn, he'd happened to stumble upon Spy who had just killed an opposing Pyro. He asked him for a quick favour, to kill the RED Sniper, or distract him enough so that Scout get the intelligence, and book it back to the base. 

After the Sniper was, successfully, taken care of, and they had won their one point for the week, the RED team was back to dominating their asses like no tomorrow. But it wasn't until Spy had pulled him aside, long after battle, to tell him what Sniper had done that really rocked him to the core. 

Spy didn't even know how to particularly word it, and as he shivered, in fear for his son. "I... I thought he'd act different if I disguises as you. But... He didn't. He glanced at me, and rather... terrifying grin spread on his face. Like a warning- Or something." Spy trembling turned up a notch and Scout moved closer, falling into an embrace with his father. "He... I... I don't know what he wants. Its either a primal urge to kill you- or something particulalry worst. I- I don't know. And I'm supposed to know." Spy whispered, and squeezed his son tightly, so desperately afraid of loosing him.

"Scout... Don't..." 

Don't what? It sat on his tongue, but he refused to say it, nodding in understanding of the warning. He wanted to disregard his father's warning, however. He wanted answers. Not from his father. But the culprit.

But now that he was in his room, after hours, an uneasy feeling settled on him. The sun was off in the distance, lowering further every minute. He felt... He couldn't describe it as he stood up, going to the window. The sun gave an orange, hazy, glow to the surrounding areas, deep shadows on the desert sand as the sun begun to pass the horizon for lower areas. 

And as he stood there, he noticed something he hadn't before, at least he wouldn't have if he wasn't so uneasy by the past few days event. Just directly right of him, blending in with the building behind it was a Sniper's nest. The RED Sniper's nest. The orange light from behind the nest caught perfectly in a rifle's scope, and as he watched it gleam, his breath became laboured. Scout choked on his lungs and reached up, tugging the curtains close so fast he'd thought he'd tear them off their rings. 

A part of him wondered if Sniper had said something awfully creepy about him to Spy, something about making sure his curtains were closed. Or maybe he liked the great view into his room, not even bothering telling Spy anything about said view, finding out everything about Scout simply from watching him sit in front of his open window. Fear gripped his insides, and he left his room way too fast, running, jumping steps at a time down the stairs before he was met with Spy's door, his quick, rapid knock, claiming he was coming in. 

Spy's room was the only room with no window. He chose it for the sole purpose of being more secretive. Scout shivered as he thought of the orange light from the scope, breath shaking as he leaned against the door. Spy's mask had been taken off, and his hair fell in gray-black locks. He looked to have freshly showered, in his stupid satin pajamas, a pair of glasses precariously placed on his nose, and a book in his lap. Spy was giving him with an odd look, watching as Scout tried to stabilize his shaky limbs, stumbling and falling into bed next to Spy, tears dripping down his face. They bounced a few times before it was just Scout's trembling that was shaking the bed. 

"Dad..." Spy stiffened, slightly surprised at the use of the word his son only used when he felt extremely frightened. He's only heard Scout say it once, and that was a heartbreaking moment. "Did he tell you anything about closing my curtains?" Spy furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about earlier conversations before knowing exactly who they were talking about. "N...no?" He whispered, and stiffened at the suddenness, anger flaring through his body.

"He's been watching you. Hasn't he?" Scout's sob escaped him unexpectedly, and Spy was quick to bookmark his page and toss it onto the nightstand to console his youngest, trying his best to keep his own emotions in check. "Hey... Calm down... He hasn't-" "Hasn't used me as a comedy relief? Hasn't used me to get blackmail? Do you know how many embarrassing thing that I've done in that room? With the curtains open? What if he's been waiting for the perfect moment to k-" 

"Jeremy, if he wanted something on you he would've learned it by now. He's not... laughing at you. I don't think so." Spy mumbled, soothing a hand over Scout's shoulder and upper arm, another hand smoothing back his frazzled hair. There was the lingering fear of earlier, the thought that Sniper wanted to kill him. "If it makes you feel safer I can pull out the cot and you can sleep in my bed." Scout's tears dripped on the pillow case, so easily frightened and worn down, but so was Spy. He looked extremely distraught about the news he was so rudely awaken to despite handling it better than his father. Scout nodded weakly, and Spy smiled softly. "You're safe now. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit Nov. 27 2020: jfc ive edited this like three times and finally have something that makes sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) I'm feeling awfully thankful so, I'll update this a day ahead aND with a bonus chapter so that means... Chapter 5!!! :D Enjoy!

The silk bed was warm, and he was drowsy with sleep. A faint smell of food that Engineer or Pyro made wafted in from the kitchen. It was an off day so no doubt would they be free to do what they pleased. Engineer and Pyro both liked baking becuase Pyro was Pyro, and Engineer thought of it as chemistry. Either way their food was delicious, and deserved praised whenever they worked together. 

But his brain, still in a sleepy state dragged itself to his RED Sniper problem, thinking, maybe since it's an off day, he should pay the other a visit. But something clenched him in the gut on that, the idea that what RED Sniper was doing, was luring him in on a false sense of security before the RED Team snatched him and tortured and- He stopped his thought process right there, pulling the covers over his shoulders, and sticking his head underneath the pillow. The darkness helped. 

"Mon garçon." Scout turned over, pushing the pillow off his face, and the memory of being in Spy's room flooding back to him briefly. "Bonjour." Scout greeted the morning, and Spy smiled. "You always talk with too much lip. Just like your mother." The other was fixing his tie, his mask pulled on tightly over his face. The cot was placed back under the bed, supposedly. He was safe in this windowless, bulletproof, room. Spy would keep him safe. 

"Should we... Should we go talk to him about it?" Scout whispered in the quiet room. The AC was off at the very moment so he didn't have to strain to be heard, and Spy looked at his son with uncertainty. "Is that a good idea?" Spy asked quietly, and Scout shrugged. "I think we should leave it be for now. Do you feel safe sleeping in your room tonight?" 

Prompted with the question, Scout turned to look at the wall. "I dunno. Maybe?" "Well you'll have to go in there someday." Scout sighed, knowing his dad was right, and pushed the blanket off of him, crawling out of the bed. He mostly arranged it to how Spy liked it, though he was fairly certain his father would probably strip it later for cleaner sheets. Scout wasn't going to his room just yet, however. 

Spy finished fixing the tie, and smoothed down the front of his vest. Scout's father would always dress nice, for anything and everything. It was his trademark move, his gloved hands, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He looked exactly like a dad you would see out of the movies. Like Atticus Finch from To Kill A Mockingbird. Spy turned to him, eyebrow raising. "Ready?" 

Scout smiled, most definitely ready for breakfast. "Ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Scout needed a shower. But that required entering his room. Which required being in the line of sight of the Sniper regardless of his curtains being closed. 

Scout stood outside the door way longer than he should've, and swallowed his fear like ten times before he finally opened the door. The curtains were still closed, but light streamed in unhindered beyond the curtains. 

Battle would start tomorrow, and his body simultaneously wanted to march his dumbass up to the RED Sniper and demand answers, but the conflicting part was what if he slipped up, and ended up in a place he didn't want to be. Scout shook his head snd rummaged through his drawers for clean clothes, and left the room without any other hinderance. 

His shower would be good, and he would worry nada about any other conflicting feelings until he had to go to bed. Which was only a couple of hours away. 

He really, really, didn't want to go in his room, but he already slept two nights in Spy's, and that's just pathetic for a 23 year old. 

\- 

Night came fast after his shower, and he stood outside his door far longer than anyone else in the base. The only person to have question his motives were Pyro who slept in the next room over. They had opened up their door after 30 minutes of entering their room, only to find Scout still standing in front of his room with the door close. 

They politely told Scout to get inside the room before the lights manually shut off, and he did. After the lights had shut off. It felt easier to have the lights off because if RED Sniper was watching he wouldn't have been able to see him enter his room since he knew the curtains couldn't contain the harsh hallway lights. 

As he entered the room, he shut the door with his back, letting his eyes adjust to the light of the night from the moon. It wasn't easy, but he looked around his room for an unwanted guest, even if he knew no one wouldn't have been able to get inside, since Sniper from their team watches most of the time. 

The bed was chilly as he slid into it, turning on his side to look at the window at the head of the bed. As he thought about it, he wondered what RED Sniper had seen. The distressed it caused him was weird, since he truely had nothing to hide but the fact he's... Scout flushed at the thought that came unbidden into his mind. 

That's not only inappropriate, but the thought made arousal flood him, and he felt disgusted with himself. "Okay, brain. That's enough talking for today. Shut up. Please." Scout mumbled to himself and flipped to face the wall and closed his eyes. Even with the thought mostly shut out, he wanted nothing to do with the RED Sniper emotionally or physically. Or so he thought, really. 

RED Sniper hadn't been too bad to look at. Scout's seen him up close before, when Spy had managed to snag a few files of the other team. His mugshot had shown a grumpy looking man, his hair slicked back with maybe gel or another. But he didn't look mean or scary. He looked like he just didn't want to be bothered by people, but people kept bothering him. 

So why was he bothering Scout? The question hung in the air between himself and the wall. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Whatever, he wouldn't be bothered by the RED Sniper no more, atleast by his concious. 

\- 

Battle had ended with a RED win, as any other time, and Scout was, surprisingly, the slowest getting back to BLU base. He felt like he was being watched again, but barely glanced at the highest RED base tower, which gave a grandview of the RED battlefield but lacked in BLU. There was always a hinderance between bases, each had their own weaknesses against the vantage points, and each one took risks. 

As he walked back, and the cheering of the RED team following him, he couldn't help but wonder why he still felt the feeling of the RED Sniper's eyes boring into him. And for a brief moment it felt like the weight was gone. 

Something thwacked the wooden post, and Scout shrieked, the most girlish noise he's made in a while, pulling a leg up and bringing his arms down to hide his internal organs. When nothing else came and his watcher hadn't left, he put his leg down to look at what had hit the wooden post next to him, only to find an arrow had embedded itself into the post. 

Around it, however, was a note with a string wrapped tight around it. Scout let his shoulders drop, and yanked the arrow head from the post. 

The note had a cursive but messy handwriting. In blue ink, it said Scout.


	6. Chapter 6

Scout sat the arrow on the desk, debating on showering first, or reading it. His curiousity would be sated, but he smelled of dirt and sand, and that was never a good combo to him and especially since he was used to the cold humidity up North. 

But, damn his curiousity. He pulls the string around the note, and it unravels, the paper resting on the arrow. Scout pulls it off and unveiled whatever the man wished to say. He's struck stupid with fear and anger. 

The RED Sniper couldn't have made the note any less threatening could he? What was it with him, and just... WATCHING? Scout begun to feel sick. 

YOU KNOW was scrawled on the paper. 

Was it supposed to be a warning? A I-Told-You-So note? What the absolute fuck? The ceasefire of the afternoon had him thinking about marching to the fucking tower and demand some fucking answers, a part of him overwhelmed with anger, and another part of him was scared shitless. 

He exited his room, bounding down the stairs, leaving for the front exit, where BLU Sniper's van sat, hidden from the RED tower. Scout trudged the 20 feet to the camper van, and knocked semi-politely. "What?" Sniper's voice came from above, and he looked up to find his blue clad teammate. Scout peered at him for a moment before asking his question. 

"You got binoculars?" Sniper looked down from polishing his rifle, eyebrows furrowing, as he thought. 

"Yea. What about 'em?" Scout shrugged. "Can I borrow them real quick?" "Don't break 'em or I break your neck. Drawer next to the fridge." "Thanks, Snipes." He pulled opened the door, preparing himself for some rank smell to hit him, only to find his van pleasantly smell free, it did give a wave of heat hotter than the outside, and Scout then, begun to understand why Sniper was sitting outside. 

As promissed the binoculars were in the drawer, and he took them, closing it back up, running back to his room, careful to keep it in his grip. The first thing he did when he got to his room was strip out of his battle clothes in favour of a blue tanktop and grey cotton shorts. He grabbed the binoculars, pushing aside his curtains just enough to see the RED tower, eyebrows furrowing as he didn't see his stalker. Pulling the binoculars down, he bit his cheek. The RED Sniper's van was also hidden from view just like the BLU, but he wouldn't be able to guess when the other would make an appearance. 

He sighed and pulled the curtain back over the window, and leaned against the wall. His anger had mostly subsided, but there is exactly one gesture he wanted to give the RED Sniper right presently, and alone in his room he pushed off the wall and aimed two high middle fingers at where he suspected the damn tower would be behind the curtains. 

When he saw that motherfucker, or if he attempted to shoot that god damn bow at him again, he'd get a middle finger and an ignored note, his curiousity could go to hell. Also now that he was rational, anger practically nonexistent, he set the binoculars down on his desk, and set off to find his father, note in hand to show it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I've gotten to chapter eleven.. twelve, and i cant figure out if I want to go with problem a or problem b. and technically ive been going down b with hints of a in the mix... n i just.... hhhh.. its getting hard to wtite it bc i have to give it time to develope into a bigger problem and thats what usually kills me and my story. So if like... i stop updating saturdays after Chapter twelve. It's just be still struggling.


	7. Chapter 7

When Spy read the two words he scoffed. "Vague." "And frustrating. Guy didn't put anything else." Spy turned it over setting it up against the light. Nothing else was on it, he was glad that the RED Sniper didn't deal in poison. Those arrows would probably be a lot more fun to deal with, wouldn't they? 

"'You know'? Why be this oblivious? The paper's so very sizely, you could write so much more." Spy asked curiously. "I dunno. You're asking the person who didn't know he was being watched for however long." Spy scoffs, and hesitates before tossing it into the fire in front of him. "I don't know why you're still fighting this battle with the RED bushman. He clearly means no harm." "Says the threatening message. Says you, who pick fights with him more often than not." 

"That is different, my son, this is war. Whatever he has for you is personal." "I wish it wasn't." Scout pouts, and Spy paps his cheek. " _Pauvre bébé._ " _"Je te deteste._ " Scout mutters back, and Spy laughs. 

\- 

When battle drew to close, Scout tossed his last baseball in his hand, aiming for the opened window. He knew RED Sniper was still there, considering his rifle still sat on the window sill as he positioned himself for batting the ball into the window. It was pretty far. He dug his right foot into the cargo holder, as he watched the ball he tossed in the air, fall down. It was like second nature as he swung and it struck the bat, rebounding far. 

It soared in the air, and he listened to it thunk in the room. KNOW WHAT? was written on the ball, and he hopped down from the containers, not without hearing a second thunk, greeted with the sight of another arrow, this time not as close. 

I WATCH. 

Scout grabbed it, wrenching it from the post and broke the it over his leg, climbing back on the top of the containers. "FOR WHAT REASON!?" His voice cracked across the battlefield. But the RED Sniper had nothing to say, and Scout caught a glance of his gloved fingers grabbing his rifle, and disappearing into the depths of the RED base.


	8. AN ACTUAL CHAPTER I SWEAR /SRS ALSO CHECK NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so, so bad, for the scare yesterday, somehow, some WAY I turned on my phone. I don't know if it was holding down both volume button, or somehow I lodged the power button in place long enough to turn it on, but it TURNED ON. And I am NOT turning it back off to figure out how to turn it back ON. BUT IN THE MEAN TIME YOU GET TO HAVE A DOUBLE UPDATE A DAY EARLIER BECAUSE I FEEL AWFUL FOR OVERREACTING :(  
> Also I found great joy in writing this part too, and its not really essential but it's just scratching a particularly safe spot on my lobe.

Spy knew there was something in particular upsetting his son, and being a father and all, he knew what it was, and maybe, how to cheer him up. "Would you like to go out with me, today?" Scout had been laying on the couch with a book on his chest, open to a blank page looking rather bored, so he immediately perked up at the suggestion. "Wait, really?" 

Spy nodded jingling the keys to the truck in the garage. "What's the catch?" Scout asked as he shut his sketchbook, getting on his knees to face the back of the couch. "We have to do a little grocery shopping. For the whole team. Labourer would not let me use his truck without having some sort of good reason." 

Scout smiled anyways, hopping over the back of the couch and booking it upstairs. "Civies!" He shouted playfully, and Spy grinned, heading towards his own room for his own civilian clothes. 

\- 

Dirt billowed behind them, the road not very used and broken along the edges. Scout had his sketchbook opened to a blank page chewing on the side of pen. He was overlooking the landscape that stretched thousands of miles apart. Mountains grew off in the distant, and sand dunes grew higher yet. Sand curved with the harsh wind, and the fine soil was bleached awfully bright by the sun. Sunglasses settled on the bridge of both their noses, keeping the glare off of the road. 

Music went in and out, no settlement worth anything had moved out here for a radio tower, so they were left with Engineer's god awful country tape, or something Scout had pirated. And surprisingly, he had a good taste in music. Spy found himself nodding along a few times, and the longer it was played the more he learned the words and titles. Scout suddenly shifted, and a quick glance over revealed he'd begun to draw again. 

He sometimes forgets how well his son can draw, and even that he can draw. The shape he makes with his pen is peculiar, and Spy turns his eyes back to the road, watching for animals, and even the rare oncoming car. It felt like a lazy day so there was doubt there would be anything on this road. The windows were rolled down as far as they could, Engineer's truck barely having any A/C. 

His arm rested on the door, head against his scarred knuckles as he watches the world slowly go by. When he had glanced back over, Scout had shifted, placed his back against the door, seat belt unbuckled, and he resisted the urge to tell him to buckle up. There was literally nothing out here, and the worst thing would be that he's gonna be thrown if he has to swerve to avoid an unlucky rabbit. 

Every now and then he catches Scout staring at him, and he grins only slightly. "Hey, no no, go back to pouting." Scout mutters, and that forces a laugh out of his chest. "No, seriously, you looked nice enough to draw." Spy rolls his eyes, but he can't stop grinning, his son is persistent, though. "Hmpf, I can't fix pen y'know, either do your weird concentration thingy on the road again or your gonna have a weird ass mouth to deal with." 

"Okay, okay, fine." And like a poker game he dropped his grin, so fantastically easily, that Scout had to pause before remembering his father is a damn espionage agent, not some random guy his mother found off in France during her life time. But it worked smoothly enough that he managed the rest of Spy's face. 

He had naturally curling hair, something Scout didn't and wouldn't ever have, his blondeness coming from some German gene his mother had before having changed her hair completely when she moved to America with Spy. He had his eyes and the long sorta face shape, those two traits pretty much being where the resemblance stopped. Scout having always been "Momma's boy" since the beginning of conception. 

When he finally has the jaw line, he grins, and starts on the relaxed shoulders. "You can smile now if you want." Scout says, and Spy chuckles. "It's not that funny." Scout says grinning himself, and Spy shakes his head. "No, but a father has to give his son credit for his jokes sometimes." Scout smiled, and brought the pen down to draw the arm stretched out in front of Spy, his sleeves having been rolled up to his elbows in the heat. He didn't have his vest on, only a button up shirt and a tie. 

Scout was almost dressed similar, highwaisted slacks and a polo short sleeved shirt. It was becoming a good day since he always liked going out with his dad. Spy had always managed to find ways to cheer him up, and especially with the whole RED Sniper issue, it felt good to breath, even if it left the taste of dirt in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, one last chapter before the big bang that blows up everything. Not the last chapter of the story but last chapter where everything's comfortable. Again, really sorry for that dumb scare, I got impulsive and stuff :(

Scout leaned forward as he looked at the aisle's lower shelves, Spy had been reading some nutrition facts as he looked over what looked like a sugar high inducing cereal. "Cannot understand the needs of Pyro. One day they are asking for halal healthy snacks and the next asking me for so many god damn sugary substances, it's like they're wishing for obesity." Scout laughed and stood up straight. "You just gotta remember that field Pyro is not the same as out-of-field Pyro. They're only doing what the other wishes of each other." 

Spy tossed the cereal in the cart and moved it along. "Yes, I am quite aware. Sometimes the personalities bleed together, too." Scout remembers the time he watched Pyro rip apart the RED Pyro, and patted him on the head the next. It was awful. He shuddered in thought. Spy looked at the list in his hand, and Scout peered over his shoulder to look at it. "We don't have a lot left do we?" Scout asked as he pulled back from standing on his toes, and looking for the next item on the shelf. Poptarts! 

He took brown sugar cinnamon from the shelf, and placed it in the basket, and they moved on to an another isle, Spy listing off items, and Scout getting them. It's an easy shopping trip. It ends quite well, too. 

Atleast Scout thinks so because they're sitting in a soda shop, where Scout has been lapping at ice cream, while Spy, which Scout, who would never believe this had happened had he had not bare witness to it, himself, had a soda. It was ludicrous to him, and he giggled about it every so often while licking his chocolate treat. 

"This was fun." Scout smiled, and his father grinned around his straw. "Of course. You needed some cheering up." "Oh hey! That reminds me, I need to give you my art!" 

It was a lovely peice of art, and captured an elegance Spy didn't even know he had. He stashes it with the other pictures he has of his wife, and the newborn they raised. But he had an odd feeling. Like something would happen to him. Either of them. It passes easily enough. But something tells him to hold on tight.


End file.
